To Run and Hide
by Megara911
Summary: Imagine what would happen if Byakuya caught Renji and Ruia making out in squad 6? do you think it would go well?... HAHA i think not! Renji is put into solitary confinfment while rukia is on the run. will they ever see each other again? *dramatic music* this is a RenjiXRukia :)
1. Chapter 1

"And the girl screamed at the mother she once loved...HEAR ME AND REMBER THY WORDS FOR WE SHALL PERIS…"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed.

Rukia jumped startled and face planted the floor. She managed to regain composure quickly though.

"Must you always interrupt me when I am studying?!" she stammered.

"Studying? From what century… try reading a newspaper or something." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone.

He looked up at the female soul reaper.

"Also why are you even here in the first place. Didn't you just go back to the soul society?"

Rukia went a deep red.

"hiding...renji...confinement...Byakuya" she mumbled

"Speak up Rukia!" Ichigo's vein was pulsing.

"I'm hiding from Byakuya!" she spoke. "We had a slight (shudders) Misunderstanding.."

"Define slight."

"He caught me and renji making out in squad 6… Renji was put into solitary confinement and now he is looking for me. Understand the situation Baka!"

U could almost hear the gears turning in his head. Ichigo then stood up. "All righty then you have to go."

"Thanks so much for understan...WAIT WHAT!"

Ichigo grabbed rukia by the cuff of her shinigami robe and started dragging her towards the door.

Rukia tried to resist but she was too slow. He threw her outside.

She hit the ground with a thud and she rubbed her aching butt.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! Please just let me stay for a week max, it will blow over eventually."

"Rukia." Ichigo interupted.

"Do you...have any idea…how fucking scary your brother is! I don't want to end up like renji. Go apologize or explain, JUST DO SOMETHING!"

With that Ichigo slammed the door. "Don't even think about climbing in through the window" he shouted as he walked upstairs. "

"Fine! But remember kurosaki if this doesn't go well, I will come back and make your life a misery!" Rukia yelled desperately.

"I will take my chances.." Ichigo mumbled to himself as he flopped onto the bed.

Rukia swore and started pacing in a circle. This continued for about an hour but she admitted defeat.

"Please let me in…"

"FOR THE FINAL GODDAMN TIME GO BACK TO THE SOUL SOCIETY OR I WILL MAKE YOU GO BACK MYSELF!"

Rukia turned and started to walk to Uraharas…

*Half an hour later*

Rukia made her way back to the squad 13 barracks. Stealthily she opened her dorm door and quickly scurried in shutting the door behind her .

A single Cherry Blossom was on the floor.

"OH SH.."

"Oh Rukia…" Byakuya's voice came from the corner of the room. "You didn't say goodbye before you left?"

His voice was normal but was coated with rage.

"I had a chat with renji and he has agreed to stay...out of your way for a little while."

Sure he agreed to that. More like you forced him. Rukia thought in her head

"Now Rukia. You are going to tell me EXACALTY what happened!"

Rukia gulped as her brother stared at her with his piercing gray eyes…

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Imagine the worst situation you have ever been in and times that by 7. You have now arrived at Rukia's situation!

Rukia grabbed a chair and sat down quickly.

"Brother please this isn't a big deal...can we just forget about it." She said in a forced carefree voice.

Byakuya's eye almost twitched. And spoke Very slowly...

"I'm very sorry but rukia we cannot simply FORGET about this. I will not have my sister swapping saliva with my lieutenant!"

His face looked like Satan was on a rampage.

"But brother it wont happen again…"

"AND HOW DO I KNOW THAT NEXT TIME I WONT COME IN AND FIND YOU TWO DOING OTHER CERTAIN ACTIVITYS!"

Rukia fell off of her chair from fright. If you get this much expression out of Captain than you know you are fucked."

"Crap! There is only one way to same me now." rukia thought to herself. Time to polish her somewhat terrible acting skills and get revenge…

*Sniffle* "I'm so sorry big brother. You see I did not kiss renji of my own will.

(she clutched a hand dramatically over her heart)

"That Bastard Ichigo blackmailed me and told me that If I didn't he would kill KON."

She kneeled and bowed her head.

"I am sorry Big Brother I couldn't let him kill an innocent mod soul…"

There was a silence and then Byakuya stood up and walked swiftly straight past her.

"Please excuse me I have some business to take care of in the world of the living. Please tell head captain Yamamoto that the squad 6 captains are occupied and that the squad need commandment for about 3 hours."

Rukia scrambled to her feet and bowed.

"Of course brother. I wont let you down." She smiled secretly.

A few moments later the squad captain had called for a hell butterfly and had left the soul society.

"Ok I have 3 hours to try and find renji and let him escape my brothers wrath...if he is still alive"

(Rukia shuddered)

She turned around and started running toward the Squad 6 barracks. As she ran she thought to herself

"HA be careful Ichigo Kurosaki. Hell is coming your way."

She turned the corner and went out of sight from any wandering shinigami.

*In the world of the living*

"COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"GO AWAY YOU OLD MAN!"

Ichigo threw a shoe at his father standing in the doorway hitting him square in the face and knocking him over.

Isshin quickly stood up again but this time with a severe nosebleed.

"I HAVE TAUGHT YOU WELL MY SON! BUT ALWAYS REMEMB…"

"Come on dad enough already, Dinner is already on the table." Yuzu (Ichigo's younger sister) grabbed her father by the ear and started to drag him downstairs.

"Do you want me to save you some Ichigo?" She called out.

"Nah its alright I will be down soon." Ichigo closed his textbook and stood up.

"Stay where you are Kurosaki…"

Sorry I left it on a cliffhanger again please don't kill me! ^.^ I have a really good idea for the next chapter so I will try and put it up soon Please comment and let me know what you think it really helps me out. Thankyou XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy all XD i am so sorry i hadn't updated in awhile. i got writers block AGAIN! Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed it really makes my day and gives me a reason to continue it. so i hope you like this chapter it has a bit of sexual references so i hope it doesn't get too werid (PLEASE TELL ME IF IT DOES!) other than that :D**

**Please Enjoy**

Ichigo turned around very slowly and faced the squad 6 captain. A look of confusement was evident on Ichigo's face because he couldn't figure why the captain would want to visit him.

"Byakuya? What are you doing here?…" then something clicked into place in Ichigo's mind.

"HOLD ON IF THIS ABOUT RUKIA I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! "

Byakuya held up his hand to tell Ichigo to stop talking.

"Where. Is. The. Bear…" Every syllable was pronounced with utter loathing, rage and the tone of voice that would turn your kidneys to liquid.

Ichigo quickly scanned the room with his eyes searching for KON. "godammit the one time I need the annoying bastard he decides to go on vacation" he muttered under his breath.

Byakuya started to slowly draw his sword and let out a huff of annoyance.

"Ichigo Kurosaki you have exactly one minute to find the location of the mod soul. I needn't say what should happen if you fail to do so…"

Ichigo had a vague idea of 'what would happen' and he was sure that it would end with him pressed to the floor splattered with blood. He started to pull out drawers and search cupboards with Byakuya quietly observing.

"YUZU CAN YOU SAVE MY DINNER FOR LATER! SOME….STUFF CAME UP!"

"Ichigo that's twice this week this really isn't good." Yuzu started to head up the stairs to Ichigo's room.

Hearing his sisters footsteps he ran out his room and slammed to door and made a weird position of guarding it.

"Ichigo what are you doing...should I be concerned?" Yuzu look at Ichigo with her best interrogation face.

Trying to find his breath he managed to breath the words. "Don't...come...in." He didn't have time for this, his one minute was ticking away slowly.

"Why? What you doing?"

"HE IS PROBABLY WATCHING PORN LIKE A NORMAL TEENAGER!" yelled out Isshin. "I KNEW THAT THIS DAY WAS COMING!"

There was then a loud band and then silence so Yuzu and Ichigo assumed that Karin had knocked out dear old dad.

Ichigo really needed to get Yuzu to go away! He swallowed his pride and spoke.

"Well you got me Yuzu! I'm watching porn...so please stay away from my room"

Yuzu slowly backed away from Ichigo as if he had the plague, a look of disgust was on her face.

Too bad he will have to regain his big brother glory back later. If there even was a later…

He rand back into his room and continued his search for the stuffed toy.

He wouldn't find KON though.

Rukia had taken him to the Soul Society...

*In the Soul Society*

"Rukiaaaaaaaa! Its too hot out here, why don't you place me between that lovely small chest of yours and snuggle me tight?"

A vein pulsed on rukia head and she wacked the stuffed animal on the head. She was at her limit and she couldn't take much more of the annoying plushie.

"If the pervert lion doesn't shut up I will personally drop you of at squad 12 and will leave you to the hands of Captain Mayuri. And don't think I'm joking!"

Well that shut him up.

She had sneaked him into the soul society in case that she needed to get revenge. (it wasn't the greatest option but it was something.) Also she could use him as a distraction if she needed it.

They had searched all the cells at squad 6 but renji hadn't been in any of them. Currently she was trying to think of a way of getting to get the guard to tell her if he was in on of the high security vaults …

"Oh rukia is that you!" a cheery voice rang out.

A big boobed shinigami ran up to meet them. (KON fainted after having a nosebleed.)

"Rangik..Lieutenant Matsamoto why are you out here aren't you meant to be working?"

Rukia glanced at Matsamoto hand and saw the sake bottle.

"Does captain Hitsugaya know where you are..?"

Rangiku laughed and a look of fear quickly crossed her face.

"Hehe I am giving myself a quick break. You should have seen all the paperwork and assignments the captain is giving me! Honesty he has to get laid…ANYWAY why are you here?"

Rukia silently gestured to the door guard refusing to move.

"Say no more. Step aside."

The lieutenant walked up to the shinigami and whispered softly (and seductively) into his ear. About 30 seconds later the guard blushed a deep red and moved aside quickly.

"How did y.." rukia started

"Sweet heart there are some things he does not want the public to know about. Lets just leave it at that." she smiled with an evil grin.

"Thanks so much Rangiku!" rukia picked up KON and scrambled into the facility's open doors.

"SAY HI TO RENJI FOR ME! ALTHOUGH TELL HIM NEXT TIME TO BE MORE DISCREET"

She quickly stopped and looked at Rangiku with a questioning face. How did she know.

Rangiku simply winked, started to walk back to squad 10 and called out.

"Nothing ever happens without me knowing about it. Honestly how do you think I got my job."


End file.
